


Tales of Olive and Silver "Prologue"

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alittle Fluff, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, RoseGarden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: It had been years since Ruby and her comrades defeated Salem and her goons. Peace seemed to flourish along the wounds healing as everyone began to live again. But the fallen are never forgotten.Then under the cover of nightfall ruby realises that just because we close the book doesn't mean the stories over.It just means someone else's story is about to begin. And we hope that their ready.





	Tales of Olive and Silver "Prologue"

The air was warm with a cool breeze as fall, winter battled it out. The seasons were changing.  
It was nights like this where Oscar came home to a bed full of people as his two children snuggled up with their mother. He smiled as he draped the blanket over them then placed kisses on their foreheads.  
Walking out of the room he paused, "thought you'd be sleeping pretty hard after playing with those busy bodies all day."

Ruby sat up smiling, "of course not, I've been syphoning energy out of them so i can keep up with them. " She chuckled.

Oscar turned around, "well next time i gotta try that, they always ware me down. Especially Melone."

They both looked at their little girl, her hair was black with red tips and she wore a white cape like her grandmother. Even in her sleep she smiled, Melone appeared to be chasing after something.

"Heard from Tai that she's just like how you were as a kid if that's true then she's turning out great."

" I was a wild child, cookies here cookies there. I was a mess." Her face went to a slight reddish tint, hearing others talk about her was awkward. Even if it was her own husband.

"Well your my mess." Walking over to her he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Your a wonderful mess.." He placed another kiss on her and she melted. She gently tried to push him away. "Oscar you dork...ahhh. I'm melting."

He smiled even more as he sat on the edge of the bed pulling her close, "sorry i can't help it, I've been away all day. I have to redeem myself somehow."

Ruby smirked, "you wanna redeem yourself?"  
Oscar already knew, "I'll get baking."  
"Yaaay!" Ruby exclaimed but covered her mouth quickly when melone began to stur, good thing the kids were use to noise. Ruby and Oscar had game nights frequently and they or rather ruby got pretty load.

Before getting up oscar gently pulled ruby close to kiss her again, but this time ruby turned to kiss him. They both melted in each others arms as they had kissed each other, you'd figure after being married for 4 years they'd be use to this but they weren't.

Oscar left and headed into the kitchen, while ruby layed back down to cuddle with her kids. They were her world, she never thought this was where'd she'd be all those years ago. She thought she'd spend most of her life on the battlefield until she was blind or crippled. Thinking back to her younger days she laughed, "Those were the days..." But her laugh lasted only for a moment as she remembered something or rather someone.

Getting up she grabbed her red cape and crescent rose then went outside, walking into the forest she closed her eyes.  
After defeating Salem, peace became more obtainable as no one was there to spawn new grim. The grim pool went still and the kingdoms began to connect realising that life is what connects us all together. Not race or your background. Between Weiss and Blake the Remnant heard those words, it's another thing that tied them together.

Weiss took control over the Schnee business, insuring that the faunus had no problems and that they had equal rights. Her mother even started to come around again.  
Blake along with her family built a new movement to help the faunus. Sun pops in from time to time to cheer Blake on and pester Illia. Her father has even gotten use to Sun.  
Yang found peace with her mother, they didn't see eye to eye on everything but they found ways to be connected. They even hang out now, and it looks like Tai and Raven are talking now.. She even came to Melones baby shower.  
Nora and Ren tied the knot, everyone saw it coming. At the wedding Jaune was the best man. They built up a village and named it after pyrrha, planting fall trees around it.  
Jaune found himself as a tactionist helping aid upcoming huntress and hunters, last ruby had heard  he had found a lady friend.

And ozpin...he joined Salem, its true Jenny said Ozpin couldn't kill Salem. Instead the group sealed her up, using the bonds that bound the two. Her companions either lost their lives in all the fighting. Or fled to live.  

It all seemed like so long ago, but the lives that were taken along the way seemed so resent. Ruby reached a clearing with a statue of brave warriors.

Kneeling down in front she smiled, "we'll never forget you guys sacrifices.." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "If it weren't for all of you i wouldn't be here, we wouldn't have this peace. I just wish...there could have been another way."

A moment of silent fell that seemed like an eternity, then wind began to pick up as if guiding ruby back to her house, back home. In the wind she could hear them telling her to move forward and keep moving on.  Wiping her tears away she smiled, "Anyway it was good to see you all again. I love you."

Placing a red rose on the statue she walked off heading back to the house. But the path back wasn't the same, the air had shifted. The trees no longer touched by the moonlight, instead they were dark. Carefully hiding the creatures that ran behind them, a leaf falling off a branch was all it took.

Ruby span around twirling crescent rose.

The creatures moved in the shadows only making themselves seen when they ran to strike. Ruby was pushed to defense as they came at her again and again. Attack after attack, but playing defense wasn't getting her anyway where.  
Jumping back then rushing forward corkscrew style ruby used her semblance combined with crescent rose to clear the trees around her. Leaving the moonlight to unmask the beasts and giving them little to no cover.

Positioning herself in the middle of the clearing she adjusted her cape. "hood on!" Crescent rose cocked back. As if on queue the beasts ran towards her,

"Here we go!" She twirled her weapon around hooking a beast in her scythe then firing a round at another beast. Collapsing crescent rose she decapitated the other beast, switching to rifle mode she began firing away.

She had made adjustments over the years to her weapon, it was time to get busy. Putting in a round 6 bullets fired out and upon impact they detonated and fractured off. Shredding into nearby monsters.

Ruby didn't spare any time, charging forward into the chaos she spiraled in then split up using her semblance. Rose petals rushed through the forest like a wave, while crescent rose sliced through anything in its path.  
Within minutes ruby had slayed them all, "wow what a work out..." Wiping her forehead she breathed a sigh of relief, then she noticed something odd.  
The shadowy figures that had attacked her were indeed grim but they didn't turn to dust , in fact they began to reanimate.

An applause was heard from above, "bravo bravo miss rose! I was wondering if these beasts would be too much for you, but i was wrong." The young man floated down in front of ruby, his long black hair catching every inch of wind.

The grim began to claw their way back up and the gentleman simple placed a foot on a grim.

Ruby slyly adjusted her stance into a defensive stance, "who are you?"

"I'm just like you, i actually came to warn you. But by that defensive stance i can tell you might not believe me."

"Then make me."

He pointed up to the skies and ruby's eyes grew wide, "no..."

In the house Oscar was in the kitchen just pulling the cookies out of the oven, he had already set up the living room for their game night. When melone came into the kitchen.

"Daddy?...."

Oscar paused a second to late and got burned by the hot pan, "ouch! Hey honey what are you doing up?" Scooping up his little pumpkin he held her right.

"Daddy....mommy is gone..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my rwby au. I'm excited about writing this.  
> Hardest part was describing the fighting scene. Displaying how much ruby has grown as a fighter and as a character. I'm hoping i did her justice and that this part of the long journey is a great start to good story.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and that i didn't bore you. TuT


End file.
